


Only for tonight

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [4]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: Episode 3346 - Wie kam es eigentlich so plötzlich dazu, dass Stella&Carla sich duzen? Wochenlang haben wir Fans darauf gewartet und dann bekommen wir noch nicht mal eine richtige Szene dazu???Hier ist sie.





	Only for tonight

**Only for tonight**

"Lassen Sie uns ausgehen. Wir machen uns einen schönen Abend."

Erwartungsvoll lächelte Stella Carla an, sie wollte unbedingt diese Verkrampftheit lösen, die sich in den letzten Minuten zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

"Wie wär's? Ich lad Sie ein!"

Carla schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wie sollte sie ihren Ärger über den vergessenen Ausritt weiter aufrecht erhalten, wenn Stella sie **_so_** anlächelte? Oh Mann, das war einfach nicht fair. Dieses Lächeln ließ das Gesicht der anderen Frau erstrahlen und gleichzeitig war es ein bisschen schüchtern und scheu. Diese Mischung war einfach unwiderstehlich. Carla merkte, wie Stella's Blick unsicher wurde.

Stella blickte zu Boden, ungewiss, wie sie mit ihrer Chefin auf dieser Ebene umgehen sollte. Natürlich hatte sie das Angebot, sich mit Carla privat zu treffen, ernst gemeint, aber sie hatte im Leben nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese einfach so vor ihrer Tür stehen würde. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen überrumpelt und dass sie das Treffen zum Ausreiten vergessen hatte, machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen und die Befürchtung, damit alles, was sich an vorsichtiger Vertrautheit seit der Umarmung in der Schloss-Bibliothek aufgebaut hatte, wieder zu zerstören, machte es ihr unmöglich, unbefangen mit Carla umzugehen.

Carla beobachtete Stella und sah wie die verschiedensten Emotionen über ihr schönes Gesicht huschten. Schließlich fragte sie sanft:

"Stella? Kann es sein, dass sie _Angst_ vor mir haben?"

Verlegen schaute Stella Carla in die Augen.

"Naja, Angst vielleicht nicht, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, wie sauer Sie tatsächlich sind. Schließlich hab ich Sie warten lassen und …"

Carla unterbrach sie.

"Ich bin nicht richtig sauer. Ich glaub ….. ich glaub, ich war enttäuscht. …. Hören Sie, ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag."

Carla holte tief Luft.

"Wie wär's, wenn wir für einen Abend lang Chefin und Angestellte beiseite lassen. Vielleicht hilft das uns beiden, etwas entspannter miteinander umzugehen."

Stella blickte sie verunsichert an. Das Angebot überraschte sie. Sie war es so gewohnt, in Carla in erster Linie ihre Chefin zu sehen, dass sie in ihrer Gegenwart das Gefühl hatte, ständig auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Natürlich hatte sie gerade in den letzten Tagen viel mehr von der Frau gesehen, die hinter der Fassade der kühlen Holding-Chefin und Gräfin steckte. Aber meinte Carla das wirklich ernst? Wollte sie tatsächlich einen entspannten Abend mit ihr verbringen, wo sie nichts anderes waren, als zwei Frauen, die sich besser kennen lernen wollten?

Carla lächelte leicht.

"Du?"

Stella lachte erleichtert und fragte leicht neckend:

"Nur für diesen einen Abend?"

"Nur für diesen einen Abend."

"Okay, dann – Du."

Sie musste wieder lachen.

"Sag mal, wer von uns beiden ist dann eigentlich Aschenputtel und muss um Mitternacht die Party verlassen?"

Carla grinste zurück.

"Lass es uns rausfinden."

The End


End file.
